Eddy
Eddy is the self-appointed leader of the Eds. He is a bad-tempered and greedy con artist who goes to great lengths to scam the other kids out of their money, even at the expense of his friends' credibility. His moneymaking efforts are always in the pursuit of jawbreakers, which he loves as much as he does money (in fact, money is simply the means to gain jawbreakers, and he prefers the candy even more than his friends until the movie). Eddy is very sensitive about his height, which suggests he may have a Napoleon complex. Eddy detests school, and has more than once has tried to escape it. His report card not only has straight F's, but also has teacher's comments filling up the entire reverse side of the card. One comment claims that he is a megalomaniac. Unlike Ed, his poor grades are more than likely due to a significant lack of effort on his part. His ideas for scams are regularly creative and clever, showing a great deal of intelligence. At home, Eddy loves his retro-styled room. Some of the items inside it are a lava lamp, a large, circular king-sized bed, a disco ball, and a turntable. Eddy also has a decent-sized collection of vinyl records to go with the record player. Eddy is mostly seen commanding the two Eds into building the scams while he does either non-physical work or no work at all. He probably enjoys cooking, as he often offers to make his friends lunch, especially buttery omelets. These omelets are often remarked upon by him, and it seems he is quite prideful of them, to the point that he believes they are the best ever. He is incredibly selfish, caring for only the well-being of himself and acquiring jawbreakers, even choosing jawbreakers over his friends. Even though he sometimes treats his friends poorly, he has shown that he really does care for them. For example, in the episode "A Fistful of Ed," when the Kankers were bothering Edd, Eddy intervened by forcing them to leave Edd alone by yelling extremely loud. He is also highly impatient and is unwilling to wait for even the smallest amount of time. This is best shown by his unwillingness to wait one minute for a microwave burrito to cook in the episode "Oath to an Ed". He also jumps to conclusions very quickly, to the point where he issues ultimatums to those he is falsely accusing, such as when he accused Ed and Edd of working for Kevin in "The Luck of the Ed." It must be granted that he was very paranoid at the time, but he does regularly jump to conclusions about the guilt or innocence of others (see the suspect list in "If It Smells Like an Ed"). Like the other boys (except Jimmy), he appears to have a huge crush on Nazz. One point of pride for Eddy is his big brother. Eddy's Brother is his idol, and Eddy is fast to point out ways in which he resembles his older brother. Eddy also frequently brings up his sibling, especially how he taught Eddy everything about scamming and how his brother ran the cul-de-sac before he left home. This pridefulness makes it hard for Eddy to admit his brother is a vicious bully, even when it becomes clear to everyone in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show." On occasion, Eddy does have his rare moments of compassion, such as in the episode "Eeney, Meeney, Miney, Ed", where he is seen concerned or afraid that he might have knocked Ed's head off with a golf club. Another thing he does is repent for a prank by letting Edd sleep over at his house in the episode "Momma's Little Ed". Eddy and Edd have also saved Ed from an enraged Rolf in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, so it would seem that Eddy does truly care about his friends. Due to Eddy's frequent overbearing selfishness, however, the others do not look at his very few selfless achievements very highly. Personality Eddy is extremely selfish, caring for nobody's well being but his own, and mostly working for his own interests, sometimes even at the cost of his friends. Due to his massive display of self-servitude, arrogance, con artistry, and his hunger for money and attention, he is looked upon as a social outcast, and is treated just as that. Of all the Eds, he is the most despised of them all (mostly by his rivals Kevin and Sarah). Kevin describes him as being "desperate" on more than one occasion, and it seems that this is a fair term; Eddy is indeed starved for attention and he is irritated by the fact that his rival Kevin is the most popular kid, whereas he is not even as popular as a block of wood. A good example of his selfishness and greed is in "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?". After manipulating Ed into buying jawbreakers instead of fudge for Sarah, Edd comes up with the idea of paying back Sarah, with interest. Eddy (more for himself than for Sarah) comes up with a scam that has Kevin giving Edd and Ed painful wedgies and hanging them from a tree, and afterward Eddy uses them as piñatas in a piñata scam with Jonny trying to get a prize out of them. All the while he tries to keep the money for himself, although he is unsuccessful in this task. Eddy is a narcissist, as he is often seen admiring his reflection in mirrors, to the point where he can actually be distracted by them. Due to his narcissism, he thinks of himself as a handsome rouge, and as a ladies' man that Nazz obsesses over. He also somewhat lives in his own world, in which everyone loves and admires him. In this world, he is more intelligent than Edd and is the literal King of the Cul-De-Sac. This dream world was shown during his third of Jonny's bedtime story in "Once Upon an Ed". Eddy is greedy, and a megalomaniac (as stated above). He can not live without money or jawbreakers, which is one of the reasons he scams people. He's also lazy; while Ed and Double D are constructing and building his scams, he usually does not participate in the construction of the scam and goes off to do his own thing usually advertising or boasting about it. Eddy is possibly paranoid of Kevin as displayed in "The Luck of the Ed". After Ed forgets where he hid Eddy's prized magazines he suspects Kevin of stealing his magazines and that Ed, Edd and Jimmy are all in on the imagined heist. He has also displayed cowardly behavior on more than one occasion, preferring to save his own hide (or get free jawbreakers) rather than help his friends. Though these traits might seem to be definitive parts of his character on their own, they can also be easily explained. Many of his worse traits come from his brother, who also conned people, although much more successfully. His brother was accepted into society easily, and Eddy was respected because he was with him. After he left, Eddy decided to follow in his footsteps, but failed miserably in the process. His brother was popular because his scams and pranks worked, while Eddy's backfired and ended in him and his friends getting pummeled and walking away empty handed. Eddy's brother was someone who people wanted to be around, because he was fun and popular (despite, in his only appearance seeming to be a ruthless bully). Eddy is neither fun nor popular, so it's no surprise his only friends are Ed and Edd. Eddy's love for money, greed and ambitious nature all stem from his brother's teachings on how to be successful, which resulted in Eddy becoming greedy and selfish. Eddy regularly voices his desire to become rich and successful. Eddy is known to hate birds. This is first shown in "Virt-Ed-Go" when after the Eds retrieve a quarter from the sewer, a bird (possibly a seagull) flew in, and took the quarter out of Eddy's hand, and flew away. The bird shows up again, when the Eds are looking at a tree and the bird's nest falls on Ed's head, Eddy realizes it is the bird, and the bird flies away, Eddy says "I hate birds!" In Button Yer Ed and Will Work for Ed, he is attacked by the warmongering Rooster. In It Came From Outer Ed, crows were summoned by a curse made by Ed's scam which caused them to attack the Eds. His narcissism, egoism and attitude also come from his brother's tutoring and training on how to attract girls, so Eddy tries to look as handsome as possible. Also, his bossy and bullying nature possibly come from his brother's constant bullying, as seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, where Eddy's Brother made his first, last and only on-screen appearance. Really, Eddy is a sad and misunderstood character, living in the shadow of his older brother. All he ever wants to do is fit in by using the - unfortunately - wrong means. The kids shun him, make fun of him, laugh at him and ridicule him throughout the series for being so misguided. Eddy and Money One of the things Eddy loves more than anything else is money, which he uses to afford Jawbreakers. In most episodes, he will try to get money by scamming his peers, usually by offering poor quality services or items (usually priced at 25 cents). His endeavors for cash usually fail, due to the nature of the scams, the poor quality of what's being sold or the fact that somebody else's unforeseen interference wrecks the scam. These scams occasionally leave the Eds humiliated, injured or both. However, regardless of how many times his money-seeking ventures fail, he is still more than determined to continue along the same path of scamming. Eddy attitude and his passion for scamming is a result of being his brother's protegé, as seen in "Ed in a Halfshell." There, he teaches Jimmy how to be like him. Eddy claims his brother taught him using the same method when he was younger. Eddy also sees having a lot money as an indication of fame. His fantasy world involves him having a great deal of money, a lavish estate, and a worldwide chain of jawbreaker banks. Socially, he is loved, adored and respected by the kids. His exteme love for money causes his teachers to label him as a meglomaniac. Eddy also goes to great extremes just to get money. On several occasions he has risked his pride, safety or even his or his friends' lives in the pursuit of cash. In the episode "Gimme Gimme Never Ed", he rode his death-defying, poorly-constructed roller coaster, risking his and his friend's lives when Plank offered 5 dollars for the Eds to ride it, and in "One of Those Eds", he spends an entire afternoon unsuccessfully trying to dislodge a quarter mysteriously stuck to the ground. One of the few times where he is willing to sacrifice his money is in Your Ed Here, where he gives Kevin his money in order to avoid humiliation. Appearance Eddy wears a yellow polo shirt with a purple collar and sleeves and a vertical red stripe on the right side. He also wears light blue pants like most of the other characters, as well as a wallet chain and plain red shoes. During the winter he wears a yellow jacket which resembles his usual shirt. Sometimes he wears his other jacket which is yellow and has a purple horizontal stripe. He has a "closet of dreams" full of extra clothes, and has worn many different party shirts and other outfits for specific scams. For example, in Rambling Ed, Eddy wore a turban for a scam that was for Jonny and Rolf when he pretended to summon ghosts and demons. Eddy's clothing bears a strong similarity in color Rolf's clothes. Eddy also has pink skin in a shade comparable to Kevin's and has blue eyes and a yellow (later green) tongue. Old Eddy Old Eddy, seen in "Take This Ed and Shove It", hasn't changed his ways from when he was young. He still is short tempered as he was as a kid, dislikes that he is old and does not like playing cribbage with Ed and Edd (though he ironically still does regardless). He hates walking with a cane and while he will discard it, it somehow finds its way back to him each time (like magic). His room is still the same retro-styled room he had back in his youth. In a deleted scene, it is shown that he is married to Old Lee. However, he didn't realize he was, He still wears his normal clothes with the baggy pants having a patch on it. has got bushy, white eyebrows and his eye lids turned white. His zit appears to have grown back, although it is much smaller and not as red as seen in the episode "X Marks the Ed". One thing that must be noted about this future form is quite possibly Eddy's imagining of him as an old man, so it is possible that the actual, older version of Eddy is quite different. Young Eddy In the episode "Every Which Way But Ed", Eddy is seen in his young, toddler-like form. He has shorter hair, and is seen wearing only his normal shirt from the rest of the series and a diaper. He has a propeller beanie, and has already befriended Ed before meeting Edd. Eddy began scamming at a young age, and his first known scam is "Bottomwess Ed", which was done at or around the time Edd moved to the Cul-de-Sac. Eddy in FusionFall The player faces Eddy's fusion three times (twice alone, once with the other Fusion Eds). He is found in Peach Creek Commons in his cardboard fortress, which protects the cul-de-sac from Fusion attacks. After the fortress was built, he decided to make himself the king of the cul-de-sac. In the future, Eddy is the only character among the three Eds, and apparently the only character from his series in general (due to the absence of the Kankers), to have survived up to after the fall of Tech Square. Unlike most of the characters, Eddy isn't very concerned about the Fusion invasion, which he sees as little more than a business opportunity. Eddy acts as a supplier of common household items and weapons to fight Fuse, and he supplies them by using the Urban Rangers. He sells the items in exchange for cash or items of greater value. Eddy's fusion is one of two fusions that you face three times, twice in the past, and once in the future. The other thrice-faced Fusion is Fusion Edd, and he is fought three times in the Past. Fusion Eddy is fought in the future to gain his Nano. The first time he is fought in the future, you fight him alone; the second time (third overall), he is fought in a lair with Fusion Edd and Fusion Ed, all of whom need to be defeated to complete the given mission. Family *Unnamed Mother *Unnamed Father *An older brother *A Grandpa *A Grandma *Several ancestors seen in "A Town Called Ed" in an old book. Alter Egos *Professor Scam *Bobby Blabby *King Eddy *Eddy-Dini *Eddy the Christmas Angel *Carl *Hugo *Suzette *Panda Eddy *Loudmouth (spy code name) *Pipsqueak (nickname given by his brother) Quotes *'Ed': "Um… the chicken's gone bad." Eddy: "Like my luck." "Who, What, Where, Ed" ---- *'Eddy': "You know the drill. Cough up some dough then swing." "An Ed is Born" ---- *'Eddy': "If you can't beat 'em… show off!" "Dear Ed" ---- *'Eddy': "If you want to get noticed, you've got to mingle." "Pop Goes the Ed" ---- *'Edd': "In case of movie break glass?" Eddy: "Bingo! My bro's always prepared! peanut A peanut?!" Ed: "Cheap movie." Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show ---- *'Eddy': "Ed! What do you have to say to yourself?!" "Over Your Ed" ---- *'Eddy': "What? And ruin the plot!?!" "Knock Knock Who's Ed?" ---- *'Eddy': "Zip it, blabbermouth, you're gonna ruin our cash count! If summer never ends, then school will never start, and if school never starts, then it's endless scammin', brother!" "Out with the Old, In with the Ed" ---- *'Eddy': "Go blow your whistle, Mr. Referee. I got a nuisance to make out of myself." "Will Work for Ed" ---- *'Eddy': [[Sarah]] "'I want free popcorn! I want free popcorn!' What do I look like, some popcorn fairy?" "Little Ed Blue" ---- *'Eddy': [[Ed]] "Hey Grumpula! Wake up on the wrong side of those stale socks of yours?" "Little Ed Blue" ---- *'Eddy': dreaming "Oh, no, no, who else? I accept this award on behalf of myself!". "Read All About Ed" ---- *'Eddy': referring to [[Rolf]] "Oh boo-hoo, what's Wolfgang McHairy-Back gonna do? Stick eels down our pants again?" "No Speak Da Ed" ---- *'Eddy': witnessing Ed almost eating [[Jimmy]] "Good thing I'm a man of the world." "A Glass of Warm Ed" Trivia *His I.D. in the episode "Your Ed Here" has revealed many things about him. His middle name is "Skipper", he is 12 years old (though this may have changed through the course of the series) and lives on 220 Rathink Avenue (but in the episode "To Sir with Ed" his house number is 200). **Eddy is also the only character in the whole series to have his age and address revealed. **Eddy's age was first shown (implicitly) in "A Pinch to Grow an Ed" too. *In "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show", Eddy blames that Double D pushed the red button in the unknown scam even though he did it. *Eddy broke the Fouth Wall 17 times, more than any other character in the show. *Eddy is the only character to have all of his family members seen, Eddy's Brother in the movie, his Dad's arm in "Mission Ed-Possible", and his Mom's arm in "Smile for the Ed." *Eddy is actually considerably strong despite his small size, as evidenced in "The Luck of the Ed" when he is able to pick Ed up by his legs, hold him above his head and then smash him down on Edd. There have been other moments of extraordinary strength, such as when he is able to pick Kevin up and body slam him multiple times in "Ready, Set... Ed!". There are other moments where he can very easily subdue people, push them, and/or throw them. *He claims that he used to have a gerbil. ("Ed in a Halfshell") *When he is Professor Scam, he can surprisingly launch neon dollar signs out of his skull (which is dubbed as his Ray of Riches). *In "A Pinch to Grow an Ed", it is revealed that Eddy has been the same height since he was 8 years old, which is shown on his wall with all the height measurements he recorded. *Eddy can become extremely angry, aggressive, and/or crazy if any of the following happen to him. **When there aren't any kids for him to scam. ("Laugh Ed Laugh") **When he loses his magazines and they are not found after a while. ("The Luck of the Ed") ** When people start destroying his room and breaking his personal items for no purpose. ("Dear Ed", "Home Cooked Eds", and "Momma's Little Ed") *Pancakes give Eddy gas, as he mumbled in the episode "It Came From Outer Ed". *His report card grades, as seen in the episode "Mission Ed-Possible", are the following: **'Art': F **'Science': F **'English': F **'History': F **'Remedial Math': F **'Wood Shop': F **'Cooking': F **Oddly enough, there's no grade for P. E. even though he was seen in gym class in "Cool Hand Ed". Of course, it is possible that the aforementioned episode happened before Cool Hand Ed; Mission Ed-Possible takes place at the end of a school year, but whether the year happens before or after Seasons 1-4 is unknown. *Eddy is a fan of Tom Jones and Barry White, evidenced by the records and posters in his room. *Eddy is a very capable juggler, as seen in "Sir Ed-a-Lot", as he is capable of keeping many objects, some of them relatively large and/or bulky, in the air. *The boomerang in Hand Me Down Ed affects Eddy by making him maternal and adopt a suitcase that he named Casey Jr. *Eddy has compared his accomplishments to his brother's multiple times in the show, hinting at a sort of inferiority complex, and given Eddy's Brother's character (as revealed in the movie), Eddy's Brother could have gloated about his success to Eddy. *Eddy is likely a fan of pro wrestling, as in the episode "Tag Yer Ed", he claims that wrestling is "the ultimate de-wimpifier". *In the movie, Eddy has some considerable character development. Eddy felt remorse and tearfully apologized for and admitted his wrongdoing in all of his past actions, thus setting the stage for his immediate change in personality and his immediate acceptance into popularity. *Eddy displayed paranoia when he was accepted by the kids as "Carl" in "Pick an Ed", implying that he may have trust issues, most likely due to his history with his brother. *While Eddy always boasts about how good his omelets are, in his report card his grade in cooking, like in everything else, is F. *Eddy's usual running style is leaning forward with arms stretched forward, almost as if he is trying to catch something right in front of him. *Eddy doesn't like it when people touch him (which is shown in "Ed-n-Seek", "Momma's Little Ed", "Brother, can You Spare An Ed"). *Edd claims that Eddy hates monster trucks in "A Town Called Ed". *In Fusion Fall, Eddy can't grant the player extra money (called Taros) when he/she defeats an enemy. This is odd because he is rather obsessed with money. This could be an intentional reference by the programmers to his obsession with money and the fact that he would be unlikely to give it away. *He has a yellow tongue in season one, but in "Eeney, Meeney, Miney, Ed", his tongue is green and it stays that way throughout the rest of the series. *It is rumored that Eddy's last name might be "McGee" because Ed has called him "Eddy McGee" twice in the series; the first time was in "My Fair Ed" and the second was in "Mission Ed-Possible". This speculation may be false, because in both occasions, Ed was attempting to rhyme words, and McGee was one of the words he chose to rhyme. *It has been hinted that Eddy (along with Ed, Edd, and other characters) are set to appear in the console versions of Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. *A guide for how to draw Eddy was included in a DVD collection and can be found here. Gallery File:Edd eddy 174x52.png|Eddy's portrait Image:Jet_Pack.jpg|Kamikaze Ed-boy. Image:Zombie_Elvis.jpg|Eddy as Zombie Elvis on Halloween. Image:Eddychesthair.jpg|Eddy showing off his cape and chest hairs to Kevin. Image:Eddy's_mom.jpg|Eddy's Mom Image:Old_Eddy.jpg|Old Eddy File:Eddy_Dollar.jpg|He's rich. File:Eddy_boost.jpg|"I'm ticklish!" Image:Eddy's_Dad.jpg|Eddy's Dad is angry. No More Bad Luck!.jpg|Eddy thinking his bad luck is gone. Image:For the ed by the ed 023 0001.jpg|Vote for Eddy! Image:Ed,_Edd,_n'_Eddy_-_111_-_Look_into_my_eds_022_0001.jpg|"It is I, the great Eddy-Dini!" Image:Its_way_ed_0004.jpg|I'm the man! File:Disco-Eddy-jpg.jpg|Let's boogie! Image:Ray_of_Riches.jpg|Professor Scam Image:Dear ed 049 0001.jpg|"If you can't beat 'em, show off!" Image:Smile For the Ed 0001.jpg|Eddy's messed up school photo. Image:Eddy in edd's clothes.jpg|Eddy dressed up as Edd. Image:Your Ed Here 0001.jpg|"Hey Eddy, check out the idiot!" Image:Eddy_in_his_bed.jpg|Wow, Eddy that's alot of hair in your ear Image:Eddy's_small_head.jpg|"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HEAD?!" File:Eddy_The_Christmas_Angel.jpg|Eddy the Christmas Angel. File:Eddy's zit.jpg|"I'M A MINOR, STOP!" File:Bobby blabby.jpg|Bobby Blabby File:Eddy_sad.jpg|Poor Eddy is sad on Christmas. File:Chicken eddy.JPG|"You're a big fat chicken!" File:Eddy telephone.jpg|"What part of up don't you understand?" File:Eddy trapped.jpg|Beware of Eddy! File:Eddy_tan.jpg|"Careful Eddy, you might burn." File:Eddy pantsless.jpg|EDDY! Put your pants back on! Someone may be watching...And now we get PG ratings. File:Eddy_hall.jpg|The silhouettes of Eddy's Parents on the wall. File:King triton.jpg|King Triton, AKA Eddy in another cheesy costume. File:Devil_Eddy.jpg|Eddy's a devil in disguise. File:Eddy_talk.jpg|"If we knew everything, we would be sooo famous…" HNI 0035.jpg|Eddy lounging in The Retro Van File:Eddy's Ancestors.jpg|Eddy's Ancestors 'AHHHH!!! SPLINTERS!!!'.jpg|"Aah! SPLINTERS!" File:Ow!.jpg|Eddy the Flathead 2842331.jpg|Eddy as Kevin Grandad.jpg|"Grandad, you ran another stop sign…" Young Eddy.png|Little Eddy Eddy eating hydrant.jpg|Eddy is eating a "jawbreaker" Eddy Penny Head.jpg|Eddy's head is worth 1½ cents NDVD 227.JPG|"Ed, Eddy's got that insidious look again!" telethoneddy.jpg|"Ed's Telethon!" Eddy rage.jpg|"GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" NDVD 150.jpg|That's gotta hurt… NDVD_011.jpg|"Attack the wig!" NDVD 223.jpg|"I hate doilies!" Shut it!.jpg|The 3 mucky boys. Freaked out Eddy.jpg|"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" NDVD_007.jpg|"Is that a zit, Eddy?" Work4-o.jpg|"Man, I hate birds!" Avast_Ye_Eds_040_0001.jpg|"Oh, look, A bobby pin! So scary!" Eddy Rolf.jpg|Eddy as Rolf NDVD_222.jpg|"You dropped your loot, Bippy Boo-Boo." Nice Car.png|Eddy cleaning somebody's car. Eddys idea jpg.jpg|Eddy's idea crushing his head. Jimbo jpg.jpg|"I wanna grow up and be just like Jimmy!" Edds mirrior jpg.jpg|"Hey good looking, what's cooking?" Penguins.jpg|Eddy and the bowling pin penguins. Eddy chute.jpg|A little too eager, eh Eddy? ImagesCATQH6MU.jpg|Eddy enjoying a jawbreaker. Eddo.jpg|Look, it's Eddo! Kevin and Eddy melted.jpg|Typical reaction to seeing Nazz. Hairwtf.jpg|Eddy went through puberty. Hilarious-looking Eddy.jpg|Cross-eyed Eddy Eddy looks like plank!.png|Eddy as Plank Rethrztmt.PNG|Eddy is scared Carl.jpg|Carl is puzzled by Kevin's question. Eddys mad.jpg|"I'm red hot, baby!" Hand plus Bandage equals PAIN.jpg|Self explanatory Expired Tofu.png|"I'm think I'm reliving that expired tofu, Plank!" Picture48.png Laugh ed laugh 0003.jpg Hypno-Eddy-jpg.jpg File:Ff11b.jpg|Sleep tight, kids. 250px-Eddy.png|Eddy "King Eddy" in Peach Creek next to Edd 71px-FF_Fusion_Eddy.png|Fusion Eddy Fusioneddy1.jpg|Closer view Tech_Drone.png|Fusion Eddy's Guards Nano03.png|Eddy Nano Tumblr ksjq6931my1qa5jijo1 500.png|Eddy sliding through Jonny's holiday tunnels Pic-3.PNG|Eddy with a football on his face. Raging Eddy.jpg|You won't like it when Eddy is boiling red and mad. SHUT UP SARAH.jpg|Shut up, Sarah! Eddy Gross.png|Yuck! Nice Eddy Photo.png|Nice shot there, Eddy! Eddy's Face Hitted By a Basketball.png|Ouch! Category:The Eds Category:Pages that need to be rewritten